Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26558897-20151204155919/@comment-159.245.16.100-20151217100256
the minions rave in happiness “Wooaaaah!!!“ - Nekomamushi “An acient type of the 'zou zou no mi = elephant'? That's some rare thing you have eaten there-nya.“ - Jack “Considering that so many warriors are still around...“ - while saying so, Jack fetches a strange weapon that looks like a sickle combined with a knife - Nekomamushi “'The dog and the others' were too nice, and to top that off, you managed to make them retreat...!! A number of warriors like this isn't enough for such a big country.“ - Nekomamushi also carries a spear in his hand...around him, the lined up troup of cavaliers and all from the Heart Pirates - Nekomamushi “Hey Bepo!! You are still in my custody!! I don't mind you not joining the fight!!“ - Bepo “Don't say that!! Dan'na!!“ - the Heart Pirates pick up weapons “For... the home of our nakama!!“ - Nekomamushi laughs, saying “That's some big talking...“ - and the fight starts, enduring the whole night... Duke Inuarashi joins again ---Sicilian's flashback ends here--- - Sicilian “Without any interruption day and night...the fight lasted for 5 days.“ - the minks dominated the fight, but Jack was too strong, they just couldn't crush him - Jack, who ran out of devices, finally used the poison gas weapon on the 5th day - that's when the time of hellish torture began - Nekomamushi was cut off his left arm, while Inuarashi was cut off his left leg - but on the 6th day, when hearing of Doflamingo's defeat, Jack headed to Dressrosa straight away - the minks were grateful, because it indirectly ended the time of hellish torture as well - and on the 6th day, Chopper and the others arrived L'équipage de Jack hurle de joie "Woaaaaahahahahh" Nekomamushi : Un ancient type du fruit zou zou no mi (fruit de l'éléphant), tu as vraiment mangé quelque chose de rare dit donc. Jack dit alors : "en considérant qu'autant de guerriers minks sont toujours présents...", tout en récuperant une arme étrange qui ressemble à une faucille combinée avec un couteau. Nekomamushi répond alors : "Le chien est les autres ont été trop gentils, et pour couronner le tout, tu as réussi à les faire battre en retraite. Mais un nombre de guerriers comme celui ci n'est pas assez pour un aussi grand pays", tout en aggripant une lance avec sa main. Tout autour de lui, se trouve les guerriers minks ainsi que l'équipage de Law (c'est pas la trad exacte, mais ça doit se rapprocher xD) Nekomamushi dit alors à Bepo : "Hey bepo, tu te trouves toujours sous ma garde, ça ne me dérange pas si vous ne participez pas au combat. Bepo répond à Neko : "Ne dit pas ça !" L'équipage de Law prend alors les armes tout en hurlant " Pour les terres de notre Nakama !" Nekomamushi se met alors à rire et répond : "c'est peut etre un peu trop de parler de nos terres" et le combat commence, continuant pendant toute la nuit. AU petit matin, le Duke Inuarashi rejoint alors de nouveau le combat, le flashback se termine. Sicilian : "Le combat dura 5 jours sans aucune interruption, le jour comme la nuit. Les minks dominèrent le combat, mais Jack était trop fort, et ils n'étaient pas en mesure de le vaincre. Mais, Jack, qui commençait à être à court (d'idées, de gadget ?, de moyen de reprendre l'avantage), utilisa finalement le gaz toxique, le 5eme jour. Ce fut le jour ou les séances de torture commencèrent. Sicilian : Nekomamushi se fit couper la ras gauche, tandis que Inuarashi se fit couper la jambe droite, mais, le 6eme jour, quand Jack appris pour la défaite de Doflamingo, il décida de partir pour Dressrosa le plus rapidement possible. Les minks étaient alors reconnaissant envers l'équipage du chapeau de paille, car cet évenement marquait indirectement la fin des tortures deux deux rois. Peu apres le départ de Jack, Chopper et les autres arrivèrent sur Zou. Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire la trad complète, même si certains passages seront peut-être un peu obscures. Mais dans le fond, ça doit être correct à 95% lol Trize